Pulling The Strings
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: Three years after the closing of the original Freddy Fazbears, and the opening of the new establishment, the new night guards must face trials and dangers of working with the mysterious company known as Fazbear Entertainment. Mysteries from the past are resurfacing, and it all leads down to a mysterious animatronic in the building itself. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, (spoiler alert) I know that Fnaf 2 is a prequel, but it was the only way that this would make sense. You'll see why later. Also. This story takes place in 2015.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are we even coming here, Sam? It's where... 'It' happened."

"I know that, Tucker, but I got the night watch here. This place is getting closed in a couple of weeks anyway."

"Yeah, but still, don't you remember what happened in the old building five years ago?"

Sam had no response, her eyes watering with tears. She blinked the drops away though as she and Tucker walked through the automatic doors of the "New and Improved!" Freddy Fazbears Pizza. To their surprise, they saw Maddie Fenton herself, along with Jazz, in the main-entry hallway.

"Mrs. Fenton? Jazz? What are you doing here?" the techno geek asked, pushing his glasses up.

"We're working the night shift," Jazz answered "What about you guys?"

"We... have the night shift as well..." Sam confusedly responded. How could they have gotten the same job?

Maddie sighed. "They must have mixed it up. We might as well all go together tonight."

Each of the them nodded at this and accompanied eachother on a tour of the building to get used to their new surroundings.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were finished with walking around the building by the time evening fell. Each of them made their way towards the main office, Tucker and Jazz coming from one of the party rooms, Maddie passing through the main hall, and Sam passing by the prize corner, she heard a strange sound from the counter, but didn't stop to investigate the noise as she walked forward.

Each of them was settling into the huge office, Tucker was messing with the Freddy Fazbear mask, Maddie and Jazz were looking on the monitors while Sam was walking around the office flicking the lights on the vents and flashing the light down the hall. Each of their acts were interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

The goth picked the item up and said a greeting into the speaker. The response was almost immediate

"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Um, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you guys can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started on this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a negative impression about this company. Uh, that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite awhile, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics. Uh, facial recondition, advanced mobility, uh, they've even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

The guy in the phone paused to clear his throat.

"But most importantly, they're all tied to a criminal database, so they can detect a predator from a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, with that being said, no new system's without its... Kinks. Uh... You're only the second guards to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... Conditions. We switched him over to day shift, so hey, lucky you right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So, while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... The robots weren't given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, the robots think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter that's rigged to be wound up remotely. So, every once in awhile, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind that music box for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all of the animatronics, but it does effect... one of them."

The man paused again to clear his dry throat.

"As for the rest of them, we have an easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system. Something about the robots seeing you as an endoskeketon without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given all of you an empty animatronic head. They're all different just in case the animatronics don't buy having more than one Freddy, so problem solved! You can put them on anytime, and leave them on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design if this building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And, even though the flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the heads on if you need to, and keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night and I'll talk to you guys tommorow."

Sam yawned as the man on the phone finished speaking. She looked to check her watch, but reeled back in shock when she saw that it was barely 2 AM. Tucker switched over the the prize counter video feed on his iPad and winded the music box up. Jazz inspected her Chica mask and Maddie flashed the light down the dark hallway.

Tucker took a swig from his water bottle before looking back to the monitor and checking the stage show, doing this resulted in a spit-take from the geek, making water go everywhere.

"Gah! Tucker, what was that for!?" a slightly wet Jazz exclaimed.

"The new Bonnie's gone!" He yelled, slightly terrified.

Maddie quickly got out her own iPad and began to search for the rabbit while Tucker winded up the music box once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not again..." Tucker groaned out. After that little escapade with Bonnie, Mrs. Fenton had found the blue animatronic in one of the party rooms. This time, when Tucker checked the camera, Chica was missing from her place. The only animatronic left was Freddy.

"Great..." Sam muttered "it's only 4 AM and we've already lost two animatronics and- Is that rabbit still in the vents?" While stating her comment there was a banging sound coming from the air vent to her right, why they even had them, she did not know. She was about to continue when she heard a yelp from Jazz who was in charge of the flashlight. The goth turned to see what her usually calm friend was freaking out about, and saw that Chica was staring creepily at them from down the hallway with her beak missing and a cupcake in hand.

"At least we know where everyone is..." The meat loving teen muttered. "Sam, can you check the vent lights?"

Said goth nodded and set her water down to press the light on the left vent, nothing, but she could have sworn she heard a faint banging in the metal passage. Shrugging it off, she turned and walked to the right air vent to do the same as she had done. The only difference, when she turned the light on, she was met with the creepy green gaze of Toy Bonnie.

"Masks on, everybody!"

With that command every human in the office put on their masks over their head. Red beams appeared from the middle of Bonnie's eyes, scanning over each of the masks. It's eyes somehow widened, and it crawled back from where it came.

"Glad that's over," Jazz groaned. "Hey Tucker, do you know what time it is?"

"About 4:30."

The oldest teen nodded a thanks to the meat loving techno geek and flashed her light down into the hallway, only to drop it with a loud thud.

"Guys... We have a problem."

Tucker looked up from winding the music box. "Hmm?"

Jazz picked up her flashlight "Look..." Flicking it on, she pointed it down the hallway, so the beam of light met the new Freddy's, creepy, smiling face. Each of the teens shuddered, then went back to their task, knowing that Freddy was only dangerous if he got into the room.

Turning to face her mother, Jazz groaned again. "Make that two problems."

Looking over to the corner, they saw Maddie sitting in her chair, crying. Glistening liquid streaks ran down her cheeks as short gasps racked her body while she shivered. All in all, she looked like she was about to keel over and die.

"Is she, okay?" Sam whispered to Jazz.

Said teen nodded. "She gets like this from time to time, I think it's the emotional stress of losing /Him/."

At that, both younger teens nodded silently and went back to checking the lights.

Jazz walked cautiously up to her mother, careful not to set her off. "Mom, are-are you okay now?..."

"I'm, fine, Jazz. Just, it's been so long..."

She wrapped her arms carefully around her mother to comfort her. "I know mom, it'll be okay," She soothed.

"Jazz, remember that 'Problem' you mentioned earlier?" Tucker whispered.

Understanding, Jazz took out her own flashlight and lit the hallway up, only this time, half of the beam was blocked by a creepy robotic bear. The alarm bells rang in her head before she yelled out to put the masks on.

Maddie was snapped out of her sadness at hearing this. She flipped her Bonnie mask on over her face as the lights in the room began to flicker. Freddy stepped in, his eyes being reduced to single white dots in the center of two black, soulless voids. The bear looked around before stepping back into the hallway, and out of sight.

"Okay guys, we have about thirty minutes left. Tucker, can you find that chicken?"

"Way ahead of you," the techno geek replied, winding up the music box. He flicked between cameras, carefully looking for any sign of the chicken. After about five minutes, he called his goth friend over and nervously pointed to the screen. "'Least we found her," he muttered.

On the tablet in front of him, Toy Chica was staring creepily in the vent at the camera. A flashing red triangle, like the ones above the door appeared next to the Prize Room video feed.

Quickly switching over to the feed, Tucker began winding the music box up before turning the light on. The beam hit a bunch of stuffed plushies lining the shelves. But, what made their eyes widen was a puppet emerging from a present in the corner.

They turned their attention away from the puppet as Jazz gave a yelp of surprise Looking up from the feed, they saw Chica staring at them from the vent.

Everyone put their masks on as the robotic chick crawled through the vent. She looked around as the others had, shrugged, and crawled back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HI I LIKE REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So guys. Night two. What now?" The geek asked as the four walked towards the table.

"Guess we're supposed to wait for the call." The goth muttered.

Then, as if on cue, the phone on the table in front of them began to ring.

Sam walked forward and picked it up, only to be met with a hissing voice.

 _"Seven days..."_

"NOPE" She yelled as she slammed the phone down. It was only about thirty seconds before it rang again.

After picking the cellphone up, she began yelling into the speaker "I ALREADY SAID NO, SUMARA! YOU ARE IN THE WRONG HORROR SCENARIO!"

" _What the- Sumara? Listen, I have no clue who that is, but anyways, uh, see? I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem! You're naturals at this! By now I'm sure you've probably noticed the older models in the back room-"_

"The what?"

 _"You know, those old broken animatronics in the parts and services room." The phone man replied. "Uh, those were from the previous location. We just use them for parts right now. Sometimes we do activate them for testing though, and whenever we do, they always just, stare, at the new animatronics like they were jealous or something. Especially Bonnie. The idea at first was to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with the latest technologies, but they were just so ugly, ya know? And the smell... uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make the animatronics super-kid-friendly. Those older models shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the mask trick will work on them too so, whatever"_ He paused to clear his throat

" _Uh... Heh... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy The Pirate? Oh wait, Foxy... Oh yeah, Foxy. Listen, that one was always a bit... Twitchy. I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on him. Uh, if he somehow activates during the night and you see him standing at the end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented by bright light. Something about a "System Restart". Uh, come to think about it, you might want to try that in any room where something undesirable may be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too."_ He paused yet again for his throat.

 _"Uh, one more thing. Don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It's always... thinking, and it can go anywhere. I don't think that the Freddy head trick will fool it so, don't forget the music box. Uh, anyways, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Ugh, three more nights of _this_..."

"Stop whining Tuck, these six hours will probably feel like they've passed in only eight minutes." Sam joked.

"Guys-"

"Very funny Sam, why don't we just see who laughs when these things kill us!?"

"Guys-"

"Tuck, it's already one AM, we've delt with stuff like this before, remember!?"

"GUYS!" Jazz yelled.

"What?" The goth and geek asked.

"Uhh," She stuttered. "Mom's, gone..."

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled. "Where is she!?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that, Sam..." The geek stuttered out.

Jazz facepalmed "She's wandering around the building isn't she..."

"Yep"

The red haired teen turned towards the door to see if her mother was in the hall. Sam checked the lights as Tucker looked through the cameras for Maddie, winding up the music box as he searched.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline Fenton slowly staggered through the halls of the pizzeria. She had been weeping all night. Of course, she had kept her mask with her in case of emergencies, but made the stupid mistake of wandering Freddy's pizza at night. She looked bedraggled, like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in months. There were many bags under her eyes.

"It's just... It's been so long..." She whispered to herself.

She staggered into the main hall, her cheeks completely soaked in tears. She sat down in the center of the room, and crumpled into a weeping heap. What she didn't notice was the black Parts And Services door opening, a purpleish foot stepping out from it.

Slowly, the footsteps came closer, creeping up to position behind the ghost hunter. It let out a mechanic chuckle from its faceless head.

Maddie's head whipped up at hearing the menacing sound. Her eyes widened at seeing the red glare in the middle of the old Bonnie's endoskeketon. She swiftly put her mask on and prayed that she wasn't too late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sleeping figure awoke to the sound of silence.

"It's stopped... Man, what idiot would let it stop..."

The figure paused as it heard the broken footsteps of old Bonnie in the distance.

 _'Save them...'_

The figure crawled from where he slept and rubbed his forehead to wake himself up a bit. The sound of clicking interrupted his thoughts. Looking towards the object in question, he saw that the camera light was on. He knew that whoever the security guards were, they were watching him right at that moment.

His attention came back when he heard the footsteps again. He gave a curt nod of assurance to the security cam, and then he was gone.

The still unknown figure took off, looking for any signs of trouble. It didn't take him long to find a woman in a security guard outfit with a Bonnie mask on. Her fearful eyes stared out of the mask at the old Bonnie.

The older animatronic chuckled again and spoke in words that only the animatronics could understand "eNiM Si TaHW KCaB eKaT LLiW I WoN! NaMuH, eDiuGSiD Ruoy HGuoRHT THGiaRTS eeS NaC I!" **(1)**

'Crap...' The figure thought. Then, with determination in his black eyes, he rushed forward and rammed the old animatronic.

Bonnie fell to the ground with a _clank_ , it's red eye going dark. The figure's eyes widened, "Usually takes more than that to get him down..." After muttering that comment he noticed that the night guard next to him hadn't taken her mask off yet, probably in fear of being attacked.

"Are you okay mam?" The figure asked in a slightly mature voice. "I won't attack you." He quickly added.

"F-fine, just a b-bit shaken." She replied, reaching for her mask. She gripped the ears as the figure began to speak again.

"So, how many guards are here this time?"

She nodded as the mask began to lift up "Four. What are you anyways?"

The mask finally came off when the figure responded. "I'm the Prize Puppet, but you can call me Prize. And don't worry, I won't attack, none of us will. The only exceptions are old Bonnie and-" the now known puppet was interrupted from his ramblings as the mask came to be held in the guards arms.

"Thanks for helping me," the woman replied, not noticing the puppet stopping "I'm Maddie, by the way."

The marionette shook off his sudden change in demeanor and replied in his whispering voice **(2)** , "You're welcome. What are the names of the other guards though?"

"Well, there's my daughter, Jazz, and her two friends, Sam, and Tucker."

 _'Crap there's four of them...'_ The puppets mind replayed.

Prize nodded and looked down towards the hall, "Listen, Maddie" he began "I don't mean to ask, but, would it be okay if I came back to the office? I need to speak with all of you."

Maddie's violet eyes widened, then narrowed, "Fine. But it's only because I trust you, if you or any animatronic that you said wouldn't attack, attacks. You're going down first."

The animatronic puppet nodded and put his arms up as if he were being arrested, "I can promise that won't happen, though if they _do_ come, I'll try to make them leave."

"Good. Follow me."

With that, the two began to make their trek back to the main office. Prize, slightly, lagged behind the ghost-hunter. They both had their eyes peeled for any trouble.

Just as Maddie was about to enter the office, a black fabric hand slightly tapped her arm.

"Maddie." The voice whispered. "It might be better if you go in first."

She nodded, then turned and let herself into the light of the office.

A fearful Jazz looked up from watching the cameras "Mom!" she gasped.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

The ghost hunter nodded in response before looking back towards the shadows "Old Bonnie tried to attack me. I'm fine though."

Sam, who had rushed over to Maddie with the others, let her violet eyes widen at the information, "How'd you get away?"

"That's what I wanted to show you," she turned her attention to the shadows "Prize? Are you there?"

"Ya" the voice replied, stepping out if the shadows. His eyes slightly winced at the light.

"GAH THE PUPPET!" Tucker screamed out, almost as if he had been stabbed.

Prize stifled a laugh. He knew that he was creepy, but rarely got a chance to see a humans reaction to him.

"Relax everyone, Prize is the one who saved me!" Maddie quickly explained.

The geek, who had lept into Sam's arms out of fear, sighed in relief and let go from his cling on the goth's neck.

"So, that puppets on our side?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, and-"

A child's voice interrupted her, "Hi..." It creepily said.

Jazz's eyebrow shot up "What. Was. That."

Slowly, she picked her flashlight up and flicked it on, aiming the beam towards the left air vent.

"What the- Billy!" Prize yelled, surprised at seeing the Balloon Boy's cheery face appearing in the vent, "Go back to the game room right now!"

"Sorry daddy!" He piped out. "I wanted to see how you saved these guards!" Blue cheerful eyes closed in excitement "Mangle's here too!" He squealed.

"I have a name ya know!" The white fox animatronic yelled down from the ceiling, "Hey dad!" She called to the puppet as she slithered down to lay next to Billy.

"Dad?..." Sam silently questioned.

"What are you two doing?" Prize asked both of them, one of his eyes widening with question.

Billy smiled "Trying to help you save them!" he chirped.

Silence was met with the small animatronics response. Sighing, the prize puppet walked over two the two animatronics and kneeled so he could talk to them face-to-face.

"Kids, the reason I don't want you to try to help is because I don't want Bonnie to hurt you and everyone else. We already saw what happened to you, Ally. It's nice of you to distract the guards so I can get out of my box to save them, but Bonnie will kill you if he gets the chance. Foxy and the other old animatronics try to hold him off as much as they can, but it's still too dangerous. Understand?"

"Yes daddy..." They both mumbled.

Tucker stepped forward, "Wait, hold on. You're their _dad_!? How is that even possible?!"

Prize stood up on his striped feet "Because..." He thought for a moment before speaking "Because I created them, for the most part anyways."

The two child-like animatronics shrunk back a bit at hearing the response.

The puppet continued "Five years ago, in that old building, I..." He paused, sadly looking down, "I was murdered..."

Maddie's gloved hand shot up to her mouth. She had known that the shady company of Fazbear Entertainment had a dark history, but knew nothing of murder.

"I saw...Him leading a child away. I went to try and save him, but He caught me instead. He somehow stole away my memories, and placed me in that cursed box. I've been here ever since. I somehow managed to give the other animatronics life, so they help me save the security guards and other children from my fate..."

Billy shuffled forwards and hugged on the puppets long leg.

Realization dawned on Jazz's face "Wait, what _is_ your name anyways?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We were just wondering if..." She sighed, hoping that her suspicions were both correct and incorrect. "A friend of ours went missing five years ago today..."

The puppet shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I have no clue what my name is either..."

Jazz sighed and looked down.

"PRIZE!" An old Foxy yelled as he vaulted headlong into the office, interrupting Prize's train of thought.

A black fabric hand slapped its owners plastic face, "Please don't tell me that Bonnie got past you, Mark."

"He got past me..."

Prize turned to Mangle and Billy "Crap, looks like I _am_ going to need your help, guys."

The two younger animatronics cheered in delight at that response.

"Okay, Ally, go get the others, see if you can track down Bonnie. And this time. Don't. Attack. Him. Got it?"

The Mangle rolled her eye "On it." She slithered into the dark hall with Billy running behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KENNA! SHALLA! TONY!" Ally yelled as she swung into the game room.

"Ugh..." Toy Bonnie's eyes flickered to life,"what is it, Ally?"

"Listen it's about dad. Wake the others up!" The robotic fox commanded.

"On it. Tony! Shalla!" Kenna yelled while knocking on her friends heads, "Wake it up!"

The bear and chicks eyes lit up. They blinked and looked around to stare at their waker.

"Guys," Ally began slithering forward, "We need to go find Bonnie and report his location to Prize. He's trying to save some more guards."

"Again? Isn't it all just a lost cause?... Bonnie usually gets them anyways..." The new Freddy muttered, his eyes dimming.

Mangle narrowed her yellow eye, "Tony, will you quit being so negative? We've gotten guards out before, why can't we do it now? Besides, the guards that are here... I feel as if I know them."

Shalla rolled her eyes, setting the cupcake down, "So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Will you guys just help me find Bonnie!" Mangle yelled, her one bright eye flickering in annoyance for a moment.

Toy Bonnie put her hands up in a 'Calm Down' gesture, "Ally, don't get angry, we're coming."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hi! Here's what those numbers ment!**

 **(1) I came up with a language for the animatronics, try to decode it!**

 **(2) Look up David Near Puppet voice...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Slightly important AN

Prize led the way through the dark halls of the pizzeria, eyes narrowed and alert. The smell of pizza and sweat still hung in the air, still there from the previous day's events. Foxy brought up the rear his eyes alert as well. Maddie fell into step beside Prize with Jazz behind her. Sam was whispering to Mark while Tucker nervously scanned the area.

All was silent, all but the ticking of a clock. Prize glanced up at the time-teller, "Five Forty Nine." He noted before continuing the trek to the exit.

Padded footsteps sounded in the darkness, a dragging of metal accompanying it.

Prize stopped, making his companions do the same.

The thumping of footsteps continued along with the metal scraping the floor.

"Guys, hide." Prize whispered.

Sam nodded and led the others into a shadow-filled corner.

All was silent except for the thumping and scraping of metal, and the clock ticking

 _Thump_

 _Tick_

 _Scrape_

 _Tick_

"Mark, go find Ally and the others, I'll stay here." The puppet rasped. Foxy nodded and ran off to find the others.

 _Thump_

 _Tick_

 _Scrape_

 _Tick_

A brown foot stepped from the shadows.

"Prize?" The old Freddy asked,

Prize slumped, giving a sigh of relief, "Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Freddy straightened his ear, "Sorry, Prize."

The puppet turned towards the guards hidden by shadow, "It's alright guys. He's friendly."

Sam nodded and stepped forward, the others joining her.

The older version of Freddy walked closer to the guards, "Bonnie coming after you guys?"

Tucker bobbed his head, answering for his friends, "Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh!" Freddy exclaimed, "Forgot to introduce myself! I'm Mike."

"Anyways," Prize intervened, "We need to help them escape."

"On it. I'll get Mari."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Guys!" Ally whispered, swinging from the ceiling, "I think I saw him!"

"Okay! Were coming!" Mykenna panted out.

A distant thumping could be heard throughout the hall. Tony stepped in front of Shalla to protect her and Mykenna held her guitar at the ready.

A red figure slammed into Toy Bonnie's metal frame, "Ow..." It muttered before standing up, "Sorry, Kenna."

"It's fine, Mark..." The dazed rabbit answered.

The pirate helped to blue bunny up and turned to Mangle, who was still on the ceiling, "We need to stay in the office tomorrow night."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mari?" Freddy whispered into the darkness of the Parts and Service room.

"I'm o-over h-he-here Mike." a voice called back.

"Prize needs us to go find Bonnie. I know that you're afraid of him, but, we need to protect some guards. We start tomorrow night. Three AM."

"Coming."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prize leaned against the wall, waiting for the bell to chime. The white pinpricks in his eyes flicking as he blinked. "I'm guessing that you're going to come back tomorrow?" He asked to Jazz.

"Most likely... Hey, if we have this job, we might as well finish it..." She responded as the bells chimed.

"Well," The puppet began. "I guess I'll see you guys... Things start to get real tonight."

Maddie nodded and led her daughter and friends from the front entrance.

Prize sighed. Finally, he had managed to rescue a few night guards.

Footsteps could be heard from the darkness.

"Hey Mike." Prize greeted towards the shadows. He turned towards the front doors once more to watch the slowly brightening sky.

A purple hand reached from the shadows and dragged Prize backwards. He struggled to break free from the dark grasp. An unknown object walloped him in the side of the head, causing cracks to form. He passed out not a second later and was dragged into the darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At exactly twelve sharp, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the four guards drove up in a single silver SUV. Rain splattered on the ground around them.

Jazz was the first to get out, followed by her mother, Maddie, Sam and Tucker trailing close behind.

Sam yawned and stretched her arms. She had been patiently awaiting the return to Freddy's that night.

Tucker led the way through the glass doors of the building. He didn't notice the dark bits of fabric strewn around the tile floors. The techno geek popped his back and started to head for the office.

"I'll go let Prize out of the box." Maddie stated as she began to walk towards the game room.

"M'kay" Jazz answered, biting her lip.

Maddie nodded and walked into the Game Room. She looked around at the old birthday decorations before heading into the Prize Corner, the sound of a music box going greeted her. She prepped herself and opened the lid up.

The groaning figure inside made her gasp. She hoisted the body out of the box and onto the floor

Prize had his mask cracked, a chunk of it was missing, showing the bleeding black fabric. Pieces of him were still in the box along with a few wire bits. He had some of the electrical wires around his facial area as well. A huge crack split next to his mouth, separating a part of his head from the rest of the body. Black wires jutted out of the opening, almost like blood vessels. The white pinpricks in the puppets eyes were almost nonexistent.

The ghost huntress picked up Prize, and began to drag him back to the office and to safety.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay guys, this chapter wasn't the best. But, I can promise that next chapter will be awesome! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!**

 **I decided to play a little game! Try to decode my message and answer to whatever comes out!**

 **TePPuP eHT DNa, yoB NooLLaB, PaRTGNiRPS, eLGNaM, yoXF eRa eNiM. SReTCaRaHC FANF eTiRuoVaF RuoY eRa oHW?**

 **Also, one last code:**

 **GNiMoC Si oFLaM...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 here we go! Warning: Contains (Kinda) bad language and a few other things...**

 **eReH Si oFLaM...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Each of the guards were clearly shocked at seeing Prize's state. The phone call had come. Telling them how Mangle had received her nickname. How something was wrong with the old Bonnie model. And that the day shift guard had reported nothing wrong. The Toy Animatronics had walked into the room a little while later.

Prize's white eyes flickered to life. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and leaned back against the office wall. He saw the four guards in his line of sight, all doing random tasks. Maddie and Jazz were keeping their eyes on the vents while Sam held up the monitor, presumably keeping an eye on old Bonnie. Tony was in the room as well, playing with his fingers while Shalla sat next to him.

Ally was hanging on the ceiling, keeping watch on the hallway with Tucker, and Billy was playing I-Spy with Kenna.

The puppet sighed and, forgetting what he was supposed to do, went to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prize awoke in a dark and damp version of the pizzeria. Tables were broken with chairs and party hats strewn around the room. Dust and grime lined the floor.

He was rubbing his head in confusion when he heard a slithering voice behind him, a voice that he had recognized instantly.

"Hello, Prize" it whispered as he turned.

A shadowy figure stood before Prize. It had his exact shape, this only difference was that it looked as if it had been burnt to a crisp, dragged down to Hell and back, and then thrown into a hurricane. It's eyes were pure black with blood red pupils in the center.

The puppet narrowed his eyes, "Malfo!? How are you here!? We got rid of you two years ago!"

"Tsk tsk my friend," The dark figure, now known as Malfo, scolded, "Don't you remember that we can never die!? We're one and the same you moron! The only thing separating us is that you're good, and that I contain your old life's memories!"

"No duh, Sherlock! What do you want!?" Prize yelled back.

Malfo shook his head, "Old Bonnie beat you up pretty savagely. It gave me a chance to escape. That faceless rabbit came much too close to hurting /me/. I had some... Friends... Get rid of him. Besides, you knew those guards as a human. I'm not letting them get your memories back, that would mean getting rid of me."

The good puppet frowned on the inside as Malfo began humming a tune to himself, "You say that about every guard that came here! You better leave them alone, Malfo! I'm not letting you kill another innocent human!"

The burnt figure let out a menacing chuckle, "Oh, but I won't be the one doing the killing... SHADOW! ATTACK!" He screamed.

A dark purple figure appeared next to him, taking on the shape of Freddy. Before Prize could get away, the shadow Freddy rushed forward and grabbed the puppet by the arms.

"As you may see, Prize. I've taught myself a few... tricks... while I was away."

Prize struggled against the silent Freddy's grasp. He heard a voice in the back of his mind.

 _Pr...! W...ke ...p!_ it yelled out.

Prize looked down to see that his striped feet were disappearing, "Oh ya?" He asked, smirking, "How will you do that if I'm not here?" His knees -if he had any- were disappearing as well.

"What the- NO!" The evil marionette screamed. He flew forward to catch Prize, but it was too late. The prize puppet had disappeared completely, leaving a confused Freddy behind.

"So," The still confused shadow animatronic asked in his deep voice "Do I still get that pizza thing you were talking about?"

"No, you mindless dolt! There's still one option left!" Malfo yelled back. Then, much to Shadow's complaints, he dissipated in a flash.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prize awoke to see Sam shaking him vigorously. Everyone else was looking upon him with worry. He coughed and pushed the goth back. He was dizzy enough as it was.

"Oh god, Prize." Sam began, "You were having a seizure or something in your sleep!"

This made the puppets eyes flicker in surprise. How long had he been asleep? He held his cracked head in his hand before the memories of his dream came rushing back to him. "Guys!" He began, "You need to run!" He turned towards the animatronics, "It's Malfo! He's back and will kill all of us if you don't get out of here and hide!"

Shalla gasped through her plastic beak, but gained a sharp look in her eyes, "On it!" She looked at the confused night guards, "We need to get to Kids Cove ASAP! Follow us!"

Tucker pushed his glasses on, "Okay, but you're gonna explain this when we get there."

A burst of white light streaked through Prize's mind. He clutched the left side if his head in pain, trying to hold back a shout.

Mykenna nodded, "Fine, but we need to get out of here before-"

Prize finally burst "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling to the floor in pain. His black fabric hand plastered against his face.

"We gotta go!" Tony yelled over the screaming, grabbing Sam and Jazz. He was prepared to make a run for it when Ally shook her head.

"IM NOT LEAVING HIM!" She shouted, "I KNOW HOW HE FEELS RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" The mangle cried out.

Red lightning was streaking across Prize's body now. He let some more bloodcurdling yells before letting out pleading scream, "Run! You need to H-AHHHHHHHHHH!" His last word was replaced by a scream. His eyes flicking from white to red.

Shalla grabbed Ally's plastic hand, "We have to go! Come on!" Mangle was dragged from the ceiling, and into the hall with everyone following close behind.

Prize opened his red eye, laughing menacingly.

Tony had a hard look in his eyes as they made a break for the main hall. They continued on their run to the kids cove. They huddled in the dark corner of the room. Shalla turned to the guards.

"Malfo's back." She said.

"Malfo?" Jazz whispered, "Who's that?"

Ally shook her head, "We all have a dark side... Ours don't come on much, and I've defeated mine, that's why my other eye is like what it is now..." She blinked her working eye for emphasis, "But Malfo is different. He's smart, and he'll do _anything_ to kill the guards, even corrupt the others. We beat him about two years ago... But he's back, and probably stronger than ever..."

The night guards nodded and kept silent.

A deep voiced tune filled the halls of the building.

 _I've got... no... strings... To hold... Me... Down..._

A dripping of water was heard behind them. Presumably from the downpour outside. The voice continued.

 _To make... Me... Fret... Or make... Me... Frown..._

A banging on the wooden door sounded, making everyone in the room jump.

 _I've... Had... Strings... But now... I'm... Free..._

The door finally exploded into a shower of splinters. Purple shadowy figures of Freddy and Bonnie walked in. A black and white figure floating in behind them.

"There are no strings. On. Me." Prize -or now, Malfo- hissed with malice in his voice. He smiled at the animatronics and humans in front of him. "Hello, my children, friends..." He whispered with sparks crackling from the crack in his head.

The usually cheery Billy narrowed his blue eyes, "You aren't our daddy!" He yelled.

"Oh, Billy. You always _were_ the most naive..."

Tony glowered at the dark puppet, "Don't talk to my brother like that you monster!"

"Monster?" Malfo questioned, "Oh, no no. What I've done has all been for this family! I can't have Prize getting his memories back now can I? That would get rid of me... Then, all of you would die."

"We don't care about that!" Mykenna yelled, "We weren't human once! We were just mindless robots! I'd rather put my life in danger if it means that Prize will be happy!"

Malfo tapped his chin, "My my, what an interesting commitment."

Sam stepped forward, "What do you even want with Prize!?"

"What I want with Prize? Heh-ha, What I want with _Prize_!?"

His forever smiling face just made those words more unsettling, "Samantha..." He began, "You have too many questions..."

The goth frowned at the mention of her full name, not even pausing to consider how he knew it.

"I want Prize to be clueless about his old life..." Malfo continued, " I want _him_ to pay... _He_ took our life... And _he_ is going to die... I can't have Prize getting his precious little memories back, can I? Prize wouldn't let _him_ die..." He turned towards the shadow animatronics, "You two! Sieze them!"

The dark Bonnie clacked its straight teeth in question, squinting one white eye.

Malfo did a facepalm, "Yes, Yes. All the pizza in the damn world if you just seize them!"

The shadow animatronics grinned at this and rushed forward to catch the humans. Maddie tried punching the shadow Freddy, but her arm harmlessly passed through. He grabbed her along with Jazz, who was banging the shadows head with her mask.

Bonnie grasped Sam and Tucker under its arms, constricting them of any movement.

Malfo had taken care of the Toy Animatronics, tying them up using Ally's rope-like body. Shalla's beak had fallen off, revealing the endoskeleton teeth on the inside.

"Hmmm," Malfo continued tapping his chin, "Who to kill... Who to kill..." He glanced from at each of the night guards uneasy faces as if trying to find a ripe apple.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prize rammed himself against the metal bars of his prison. After Malfo had taken over, Prize was placed in a steel cage with no way of escaping. The bars were two inches thick with only about an inch of room between them. Malfo's vision played out like a movie in front of the prize puppet. Besides that, five dark, burnt looking animatronics stood before him, all doing various tasks.

A dark figure that looked similar to the old Chica model was sitting with popcorn in its hands watching Malfo's vision. There wasn't any audio, but it was all that it had.

A Freddy-shaped figure was pacing back and fourth in front of two other figures that looked like Foxy and Mangle.

Finally, a crisp, burnt version of Balloon Boy stood in front of the cage with narrowed eyes. He laughed at Prize's failed attempts at escape, "You really think you can get out?" He giggled in a high pitched voice.

"I escaped last time, didn't i? No reason to say I won't do it again." Prize grunted as he slammed against the bars once more. He let two phrases repeat over and over in his head, _'Save them... Help them...'_

They instead echoed around the dark space.

"You know you won't be able to do that." The burnt version of Freddy had stopped pacing to stand next to the crisp Balloon Boy.

 _'Save them...'_

"I will..." Prize hissed at them.

 _'Help them...'_

"I won't let him do it... I won't let Malfo kill another innocent guard!" The puppet yelled, ramming against the bars again and again. The other burnt animatronics had joined next to Freddy and Balloon Boy.

"You can't." They each said in unison.

Prize's eyes went black in rage. He screamed and flew at the bars of the cage, hoping to break through them.

He didn't.

Instead, much to his, and the others, shock, the prize puppet had gone straight through the bars, not even touching the steel reinforcements.

"How did he- NO! That's not possible!" The balloon kid squeaked.

Prize steadied himself before the burnt-looking animatronics could react, weaving around each of them. He rushed away from the burnt animatronics until he couldn't see them or the cage any more. A voice finally carried out from the screen displaying Malfo's vision, which had followed him everywhere.

He saw everything, the shadows attacking, everyone being captured. Everything.

"Who to kill... Who to kill..." The voice on the screen mused. Looking to each of the guards faces. The line of vision landed on one in particular.

 _'No!'_ The puppets mind yelled.

Malfo laughed and began humming a tune to himself, then began to sing a bit with the ticking of a clock.

 _"Ring... Around... The roses..."_

 _Tick Tick_

 _"Pocket full... Of... Poses..."_

 _Tick Tick_

 _"Ashes..."_

 _Tick_

 _"Ashes..."_

 _Tick_

 _"We all..."_

 _Tick_

 _"Fall..."_

 _Tick_

 _"Down..."_

Malfo screamed **(1)** and leapt towards one of the the guards. The screen blacked out, screams and the sound of flesh being torn echoed throughout the dark space.

The screen finally brightened. Pools of blood were on the floor. Finally, the "video" moved to look at the source of the blood.

Tucker was laying on his bleeding side. Eyes glazed over and afraid. Cuts covered his mangled body. One of the girls was crying, choking herself in sobs. The shadow animatronics simply stood there like statues. The sound of robotic parts moving signaled that the toy animatronics were struggling to break free.

Prize's breath caught in his skinny throat. He chocked and gripped his neck in fear.

The screaming continued along with Malfo's metallic laugh.

Prize ran.

He kept running as fast as he could to get away from the scene. It followed him everywhere, though, surrounding him almost entirely. The laughing and screaming followed him everywhere he went. There was a sliver of black straight ahead, giving the puppet the smallest sense of hope. Prize finally fell to his knees, malevolent laughter echoing around him, and held his cracked face in his hand. One hand slipped, though, and Prize held it up to see streaks of red on his hands and arms. He gasped and looked around him, only to see a lake of red blood surrounding him.

The puppet doubled over, choking more, though his mouth never moved, and coughed multiple times. He beat the bloody ground with his fist, cursing at himself and at Malfo for Tucker's death.

And just like that, everything went black.

"Prize?" A voice whispered from the darkness.

The puppet turned to see a shining gold figure staring out of black chasm-looking eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, That was interesting.**

 **(1) Scream from the second game.**

 **SReBuTuoY** **eTiRuoVaF eeRHT PoT RuoY eRa oHW?**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy anniversary!

**Hi guys! Well, last chapter was a bloodbath. But no worries! There won't be any more blood in this!**

 **...**

 **Maybe, MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Ps: Read the AN at the bottom after you finish reading!**

 **SMeeS eH TaHW ToN Si oFLaM...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The golden figure was sitting almost slumped over to one side with one ear missing. He straightened himself and looked directly at the puppet, "Hello, Prize" it greeted.

"G-Goldy?..." Prize asked in wonder, "What are you doing in my- I mean, _Malfo's_ mind?"

The golden figure smiled, "Prize, you know that this is still your mind. Malfo has merely taken over. You and I both know what he is capable of... He's trying to break you, my friend. He wants to make you go on a rampage, killing anyone that gets close to you. All he wants is to kill the man who murdered us."

"I know that, Goldy, but why kill every single night guard?" Prize was still slumped on the ground.

Goldy shook his head, "The only thing I can think of is that he wants to eventually find and kill our culprit. Maybe he thinks that getting rid of every night guard will eventually lead to finding _Him_."

Prize nodded and stood up, "We need to get out of here then. Malfo's already killed Tucker, who knows who he'll kill next."

The golden Freddy suit nodded, "Very well, but I must warn you, a great danger is coming. I will not be able to hold my physical form in the real world for long..." Goldy stood up "But, I will help you escape and defeat Malfo. I've already taken care of the Phantom Animatronics, so our escape should be easy."

Prize walked over to the Golden Freddy but paused, cocking his head in confusion, "Phantom Anima-what?"

Goldy shook his head and turned, walking in a set direction, "You'll find out at a later date" he called over his shoulder.

The puppet shrugged and followed, deciding to put the thought away. Their main goal was to escape at the moment, before Malfo could kill again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jazz was weeping her eyes out, wet mascara flowed down her cheeks with tear tracks.

Malfo stared directly at her, "Oh dear child, don't cry..." He hissed, holding the side of her face with his hand. He stroked her cheek with his slender thumb, making smears of blood streak and merge with the tears.

"Stay away from my daughter! Stay away from us!" This demand had come from Maddie, who was crying as well.

The evil marionette shrugged, let Jazz's head drop carelessly, then walked through the pools of blood on the ground and past the animatronic with Sam in its grasp.

The goth narrowed her eyes, "You won't get away with this, you son of a-"

Her words were blocked by a beeping noise erupting from Malfo. He shook his head at her, "Ah ah ah, language, Samantha."

Sam shut up immediately, glowering at the puppet as he strolled up next to her, and bent down to her ear.

"You wouldn't want to call Maddie that would you?..." He whispered

This confused the vengeful teen. She narrowed her eyes at the animatronic, "What are you talking about?" she growled.

Malfo let a chuckle escape. He stood back up and began pacing in front of the three girls. The clock was at two by the time he was finished. He knew deeply that something was about to happen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How much farther, Goldy?..."

The golden animatronic sighed and turned to his friend, who was sluggishly dragging himself along the dark mind scape.

The puppet just stared straight at him, "We've been walking for almost an hour. Where's the exit you were talking about?"

The ten year-old put a paw to his head, "I swear, sometimes you act younger than me..." He muttered, then looked up, "You have only yourself to blame for the long walk, Prize, you know you have a big imagination Though, there's not really much here..." The last phrase was whispered.

"I heard that!"

Goldy stifled a laugh. He turned and continued his walk. Prize sighed and went up to walk alongside him.

"The thing is," the yellow bear began, "We're not even halfway through your mind. We need to get to the control center, your brain. The cerebellum to be exact."

Prize looked up at his friend, "That's where memories are stored, right? Where Malfo was created?"

"Correct" replied the younger animatronic.

"Why are we going anyways? Is the exit in there?"

Goldy's face went into 'Pondering mode' and came back about five seconds later, "Well, yes, the exit is there. But, we need to go there for one other reason. Your memories."

Prize was taken aback, "M-my memories?..." He whispered.

The golden bear nodded, "According to my knowledge about Malfo, getting rid of him has a chance of your memories being... lost... forever..." He paused, "We may be able to get your memories back without destroying Malfo."

Prize cocked his head in confusion, "Wait, so, we get my memories back _before_ we take out Malfo?"

The bear put a hand to his hip, "No, we aren't getting rid of Malfo at all. If we destroy him, then your memories could still be lost. In turn, that could make _you_ as bad as he was. Long story short, everything is as it should be at this moment."

Prize paused for a moment, _'Everything is as it should be'_ he mentally repeated. Why did that sound so familiar... He processed Goldy's words before coming to a complete halt, "Wait wait wait, Malfo _can_ exist with me having my memories!?"

The bear put a finger to his chin, still walking forward, "Theoretically, yes. It's not likely that he would let you know this even less would he tell you of your past life. So, I've brought you to the next best thing!"

Prize began walking again, "What's that then?" he asked.

A glint caught his eye. In the distance, he could see a light, and Goldy was going straight for it. He ran to catch up with his friend.

Goldy had stopped in front of a black and white door with a golden handle. He turned to his friend sternly. "What's behind that door, is your memories..." He began, "Some of the things you'll see in there will most likely be... hard to watch, but you need to be strong and get through this, Prize. I'll be right out here." Goldy opened the door, gesturing for his friend to go in.

Prize nodded and slowly walked into the dark space. He knew what he was to expect, but was still a bit nervous of what was to come.

The door shut behind him, making him jump. He huffed, and continued forward.

Suddenly, a small golden ball of light, about the size of a balloon, appeared, circling Prize in a friendly sort of way. It stopped to float before him.

Prize stared at it with wonder. The ball of light floated in place with the energy of a child waiting for school to end. It readied itself, and then flew straight at the puppets head, diving into his forehead as if it were made if liquid. Prize gasped, and his vision was taken over by darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prize saw many flashes of golden and white light before everything cleared. He saw the ground going slowly past his vision, all was dark. The memory's 'screen' looked around at a pizzeria. Not one that looked familiar to Prize. Though, it strangely resembled where he had last met Malfo, only cleaner.

The screen looked forward at a black door next to the stage. Soft mummers could be heard inside.

He, somehow, got through the door without making a single noise. Prize ignored this as he took in the sight of the area.

The room was filled with multiple heads of animatronics. Goldy's suit sat in the corner. Prize gasped in his mind, but, the thing that drew his attention away from the suit, was that two figures were standing in the center of the room. A golden rabbit, and a small child who looked about the age of ten.

"So when do I get to meet the others? And why are you yellow instead of purple?" The little boy asked curiously.

"Very soon!" The rabbit replied in a happy voice. The blonde child giggled happily at hearing this response, clearly not knowing of what was to come.

The golden bunny walked over to the door and locked it without the child noticing. He turned back to the innocently smiling child and gave a slight chuckle. His yellow arms reached up towards his head. It gripped onto the sides of the ears and began to slowly pull upwards. This revealed a dark purple tinted man's face, covered by black sunglasses. The young child's eyes grew wide before the yellow hand of the costume covered his mouth so he was unable to scream.

Prize's vision widened after seeing this. Quietly, he crept out from behind his hiding place and ran forward to give an uppercut to the purple figure. The puppet gave a silent cheer in his mind at seeing this. The child's mouth was let go of as the purple man went sprawling to the ground.

The vision rushed towards the child, quickly pointing him in the direction of the door and unlocking it to get the kid to safety. The memory stood up. Suddenly, a golden yellow hand filled Prize's vision. He was dragged back violently and lifted off the ground.

The man raised a strange X-shaped wooden board, and punctured Prize's hands and feet to the attached fishhooks. Blood was seeping out of each wound, and Prize could feel every bit of it.

Tears began to stream from his eyes, for the pain was unbearable. The memory opened it's mouth to scream, but not a single sound came out.

Prize felt himself writhing in pain from the hooks, tears still streaming, and his checks a warm red with pain. His entire face paled, the blood loss proving almost too much for him. His tears mixed with the blood on his face, making his tear tracks a deep red.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?... Where am I?... Why can't I move?..." Prize heard the memory whisper.

"Puppets don't move on their own." An unknown voice answered as Prize began to have a coughing fit.

In his unmoving vision, he could see his bloody... human? legs and arms on the table. Several empty heads of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate fox lined the shelves.

"See, now you're an adorable. Little. Puppet." The voice paused to laugh as footsteps began to get closer as if the unknown person was coming around to his side, yet he was unseen. "Fish hooks in your hands, fish hooks in your feet, and you can dance amazingly... That'll teach you to take my victims from me..." Smiling maniacally, the purple man revealed himself from the shadows, humming the tune to the Toreador March, he pulled a knife from his coat and carefully raised it over his puppets chest, as if handling a baby. Slowly, he stabbed the kitchen utensil through the puppets skinny chest only to have spurts of blood go in all directions, some of them splattering onto both of their faces, only to be wiped off by the purple man. Turning to a small red box with yellow stars, the murderer began to wind up the device and let go when he was satisfied, letting a happy tune into the air. The purple man turned again, this time holding a few white buttons in his hand. Still humming the tune, he grabbed a needle and thread and slowly started to sew the buttons into Prize's chest, ignoring the screams of pain echoing into the night. Everything blacked out to Prize, and the pain faded away.

His eyes blinked open to reveal himself in a dark, cramped space. Prize shook his head, and tried to stand up, only to bump his head against a ceiling. His hand flew up to rub the top of his white head, but stopped, for a bright light was shining from a slit in the wall. Prize's consciousness recognized the scene instantly, but the memory did not. It opened the lid to the present box to reveal a scene of children playing in the game room. Raging at the toy cranes, riding the carousel, and playing in the Balloon Boy Ball Pit. The memory was set in the Prize Corner. The normal music was playing, but the wretched box was nowhere to be seen.

The memory's vision looked around at the scene in bewilderment. Prize knew how it felt, lost, confused, afraid. He had had no clue what was going on back then. He knew how the rest of the memory would play out, but still watched with interest at the scene.

The clock above the Prize Counter read that it was about twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Two children came running up to the counter, hundreds of tickets in hand.  
Prize's mind sighed. The memory's vision slunk back into the box in which he had made his home.

The lid closed before the children could see him. They spoke with the employee behind the counter who had come out of a door in the corner.  
A knocking could be heard from the top of the box. Prize's vision looked up, and a voice carried from outside.

"Oh, Prize Puppet! Come out and give these kids a prize!" It commanded in a happy tone.

The lid opened, and Prize was lifted from his box by the strings in his hands. The two children watched him with wonder in their sparkling eyes. The strings commanded him to grab a small box next to his prison. His memory had a confused motion to it, but Prize knew that it was in his circuits to do his duty. He placed the children's prizes, a Toy Bonnie doll and a small pizza-shaped keychain, in two different boxes and handed them to the kids. His robotic speech took over, stating in a cheerful tone, "Enjoy your prizes, kids! And have a Fazbear Fabulous day!" It sounded distant in Prize's mind, for he knew that it wasn't his own voice.

The children smiled and ran off to their parents. The memory ended soon after that, and Prize's vision cut to the night where the previous vision had taken place.

The restaurant was completely dark, no voice was heard, only the sound of the music box carried from the Prize Corner. Prize was taken from his memory's vision so he could move freely around the establishment.

He went first to find the other animatronics. He flew towards the main stage. The toy animatronics were seated directly in place, heads bowed and eyes dimmed. He sighed in relief and flew once again to check on Mangle.

He slowly floated into the Kids Cove. He looked to where she would usually be, in the corner, and found that she wasn't there. He looked around the room and found a purple starry curtain at the back of the room. He flew up to it and tried to draw the fabric back, but his hand merely passed through it. He rolled his eyes before flying through the curtain.

If he had a moveable face, he would have smiled. Well, if he wasn't smiling in the first place as well. Mangle was standing, unbroken, her pose was the same as the animatronics outside. She had Polly, her parrot, on her shoulder and a sheathed sword at her hips.

Prize flew from the room for one last duty. The night guard. He peaked his head in from the wall to see a scrawny looking teen in the seat. He was checking the camera. The tag on his shirt read: Hi, My Name's Jeremy. His name had been sloppily written with a black marker. He was checking the cameras desperately. The most likely reason was that he had let the music box go down too low, and the puppets face had popped out of the box. Prize went to look over his shoulder.

Sweat was dripping down the guards face. He flipped from the main stage to the other cameras. Watching each of the animatronics with fear. A dinging suddenly sounded, and Jeremy sighed in relief. "Fifth night... Done..." He panted.

Prize nodded and flew away as the memory faded once again. It came back to show the Prize Puppet staring at the Balloon Boy. Prize was staring at the scene from a distance. He flew up to them, watching with interest.

A dark figure appeared next to the memory puppet. It had bright blue pupils.

Alarm bells rang in Prize's thoughts, 'Malfo!?'

The light puppet looked at the Malfo of the past, "Hey, Phantom..." He whispered.

"Hello, Prize." Malfo, or as the memory had called him, Phantom replied.

Prize was dumbfounded. He didn't remember this fact. He knew that Malfo had stolen some of his first memories as the puppet when he left, but why keep something so simple as a name?

Phantom rubbed his hand on the Balloon Boy's hat, "We don't have to be so lonely, you know..." He whispered.

The memory cocked its head, "What do you mean?"

Phantom shook his head right back, "Have you ever heard the phrase: Give The Gift Of Life?"

The younger puppet glared at Phantom.

The darker puppet gained a sheepish look in his eyes. He placed a hand behind his head and let a nervous laugh escape, "Eh, sorry. Forgot about, you know..." He changed the subject, "Anyways! Basically, we should 'give the gift of life' to these animatronics! They could protect others, and keep us company. It's a win-win!" He explained excitedly.

The younger Prize nodded, "I can see that, but how do we do it?"

"That's just what I've been wondering..." Phantom turned to the Balloon Boy, "I wonder..." He pressed his hands against its head, and closed his eyes. At first there was nothing, then a spark of green energy convulsed from each palm.

The lighter puppet gasped, but watched with wonder.

Phantom released his hands from Balloon Boy's head, and two blue eyes flickered to life, "Hi!" A -slightly creepy- child's voice greeted from the animatronic.

The younger version of Malfo gasped, "It worked?... IT WORKED!" He exclaimed while grabbing Prize and the balloon boy in his arms. He swung them around in joy before he realized what he was doing. He set them both down in embarrassment.

"S-sorry..." He apologized.

The younger Prize shook his head, "It's fine. Hey, let's go do the others." He felt a hand tugging at his leg. The younger puppet looked down to see Balloon Boy grasping his leg.

"Hello!" It cheerfully said.

The prize puppet kneeled down next to him, "Hi," he said back.

The boy let a small giggle escape, "I'm the Balloon Boy! Who are you?"

Phantom looked down upon them, "Well, I'm Phantom, and my friend down there is Prize."

"What's your name?" Prize carried on Phantom's conversation.

The balloon child shook his head, "I don't really have one, but you can give me one if you like!"

Phantom chuckled, and kneeled down next to Prize, "How about Billy?"

The now-named Billy laughed, "I love it!"

Prize stood up, "We should go and get the others up."

Phantom nodded and walked with Prize to go to the main stage.

The older Prize sent one last glance at the living Balloon Boy, and followed the two puppets. A flash of blinding light followed, and Prize was thrown back into the dark pizzeria. He looked up, and could immediately tell it was a different night.

The sound of sobs startled him. Prize looked up to see what the source was, and saw himself.

The memory was curled up on the ground. He had his arms wrapped around himself, his head buried under them as well.

Prize was about to run up to him, but remembered that he couldn't be seen or heard. Instead he flew over to watch the scene unfold.

Phantom came a little while later. He floated up to the memory puppet and sat down beside him.

"It wasn't your fault, you know..." Phantom muttered.

The Prize of the past kept sobbing in pain.

"Prize, you know that you couldn't escape with that stupid music box playing," Phantom placed his hands on the other puppets shoulders, "You need to believe me, it wasn't your fault. We both know that _He_ did it just to mess with you. To torment you. That kid was the one you saved a few weeks ago... When we were still alive..."

Prize watched this scene with interest. He flew closer to the two.

"I know..." The memory choked out, "But now that kid has to go through the same torture we have..."

Phantom let his head drop, "True, but right now, the best we can do is go and help him get through it." He held out his hand for his friend, "Besides, look at the bright side, he won't be lonely, and we have a new friend.

Prize let out a sniff, just slightly better "Yeah... let's go."

The dark puppet nodded and lead the memory Prize to a dark room. They cautiously opened the door.

The memory walked in first, looking around.

Sitting in the corner was a blood-stained, golden bear costume with black and hollow eyes. Prize sighed, and floated over to the bear with Phantom.

They both kneeled down to face the bear. Two white dots flickered in it's eyes. They stopped, resting in an on position.

The bear cocked his bloody head, "Where am I..." He rasped, a mechanical voice whirring to life, "Who are you?..."

Phantom spoke first, "I'm Phantom, and my friend here is Prize. You're still in the pizzeria."

The bear blinked and looked at his yellow hands, "What happened to me?... Where are my parents!?..." he asked, growing more panicked.

Prize sighed, "Your parents... aren't here." He sat down from his crouched position, crossing his legs, "Do you... Do you remember me?" He asked.

The golden suit squinted his eyes, "Your voice is familiar, and... Wait..." He paused for a moment, "I... I do remember! You... You saved me last year! That man tried to hurt me in the old Freddy's pizza! I remember a figure... He... He sounded exactly like you."

The unseen Prize would have smiled if he could.

"Introductions aside..." Phantom intervened, "We need to explain what happened... What's your name anyways?"

The bear nodded, "I- I'm Kade..."

"Well, Kade. It seems that, like us, your ghost has inhabited an animatronic suit. It's... Actually kind of simple if you think about it really..." Phantom pondered.

He was still rambling on when Prize's vision blacked out. He was drifting in a black abyss. He looked all around himself, seeing nothing but the faint glow of his eyes.

Suddenly, a vision rushed past him. Stopping on one playing scene.

His death.

He saw... himself, if he could even call it that, splayed on a table. Blood, dried or running, was pooled around him.

Prize gagged, but flew up to investigate the body. This could be his chance to see what he had looked like when he was alive.

The body had been brutally mauled, but some key features were still distinguishable. Prize looked closer.

Aside from the blood, the boy's skin was pale. Dead and tired blue eyes gazed from their sockets. Finally, a mop of black hair was flopped on his forehead.

Prize sighed at the figure. So that's what he had looked like.

The creaking of a door interrupted his sorrow. Prize turned, and saw a dark figure in the doorway.

The figure looked as if he had seen Prize standing next to the bloody boy. The puppet stared deeply into the figures pure black glasses.

The dark person stepped forward, revealing a deep purple security guards' outfit.

Prize growled, though no one could hear it, and flew forward to inspect this "purple man" closely.

A name tag was stuck to his shirt. A golden badge resided on the other side of his chest. A purple guard cap with a black bill covered his eyes.

Prize's vision blacked out again, and he was thrown back into darkness.

Prize processed what he had seen. That had been _his_ body. He had seen his murderer.

A single light flashed in the distance. It flared up, and Prize saw many blurry images flash by. A small green blob, a red lady, and finally, a hexagonal doorway. It paused on this scene, and Prize saw his vision step into it, looking along the walls. What was going on? He never saw anything like this in the pizzeria.

He felt a wire catch his foot, causing him to stumble forward. He turned his head just in time to see his gloved hand press a button on the wall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Woo! Done! Just in time too. Because, my dedicated readers, today is my one year anniversary of joining this site!**

 ***Birthday cannons fire* WOOHOO! Luna! Imma go get the cake! You can answer the reviews while I'm gone!**

 **Luna: *Eyes bug out* What!? Can't you get Blossom to do it?**

 **Me: Nope, she's eating homemade bread for dinner. Just let Soleil to help! It's not like you guys can only speak like an Umbreon and Arcanine. Now I gotta go! I'll get a big cake, okay!? I left my input on that sheet of paper on the desk.**

 **Luna: Okay! We got it! Soleil!**

 **Soleil: Ya?**

 **Luna: Time to answer reviews...**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ultima-Owner: Interesting**

 **Spirit: Thanks! Congratz on being the first reviewer!**

 **Luna: Thx!**

 **Soleil: I really need to get Blossom to read this... Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **danifan3000: the old animatronics language is just regular sentences spelled backwards. good story by the way.**

 **Spirit: Good job! Thanks!**

 **Luna: I'm with stupid *Points up***

 **Soleil: what she said *Also points up***

 **Matt: I decoded it and you accidently put a d in place of the second s in disguise.**

 **Spirit: I'm sorry! I don't have spelling tests at school!**

 **Luna: It's true. She had to ask someone how to spell back once!**

 **Soleil: Ha! You never told me about that, Luna!**

 **Wolfwind97: Great start. Kind of creepy, but still great!**

 **Spirit: Ohhhhh, wat 'till you get to chapter 4...**

 **Luna: *Whispers to Soleil* She's been corrupted by her friends at school...**

 **Soleil: Oohhhhhhhhhhhh... That explains why she uses bad words sometimes now...**

 **DaniFenton7thGradePhantom: I decoded It also, you spelled disguise wrong. AWESOMENESS is the only word that describes this story. Here is my secret message to you; HuH, emoSeWa? ToBoR KaePS i! yNNaD Si eZiRP KNiHT i! He is Mr. Hero complex, it makes sense!**

 **Spirit: Again, I'm sorry about the error... Thank you, and that is a good message.**

 **Luna: True... Though Spirit's writing is getting a bit darker...**

 **Soleil: I heard that she was thinking of killing another apprentice in a Warrior Cats RolePlay...**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Matt: Who the heck is Malfo!?**

 **Spirit: You got ' twice now. Not that hard to figure out.**

 **Luna: I'm still confused on what he wants.**

 **Soleil: Same...**

 **Patience: Hello! Those are pretty good characters. I think my favorite characters are foxy, mangle, and the puppet. By the way I like the story!**

 **Spirit: Daaaaw! Danks!**

 **Luna: Same with the favs!**

 **Soleil: Ehh, I kinda like Freddy...**

 **Luna: XD**

 **Soleil: NOT IN THAT WAY!**

 **DaniFenton7thGradePhantom: Mine are golden freddy, the puppet, shadow freddy, and toy bonnie**

 **Spirit: Cool!**

 **Luna: Soleil likes Freddy! Soleil likes Freddy!**

 **Soleil: Shut. It.**

 **The 6th Spectral King: Very short, dark, yet funny. PERFECT!**

 **Spirit: Thanks!**

 **Luna: *Mouth is shut***

 **Soleil: Just wait 'till he sees chapter 4...**

 **I love pink: I decoded some of the codes you left. If you look at it through a mirror you can sort of read it. Cant wait for the next chapter. Oh and my favourite FNaF character is foxy.**

 **Spirit: He was my fav too...**

 **Luna: True with the mirror.**

 **Soleil: Yup!**

 **The13GearsOfTime: Awesome Story you got there. Please update soon. My absolute favorite is the puppet!**

 **Spirit: Thx! I will**

 **Luna: Nice name!**

 **Soleil: Thanks for the review!**

 **Chapter 4:**  
 **DaniFenton7thGradePhantom: Jacksepticeye, SkydoesMC, and, uh, ummm, Danny: Who's Your favorite?br I has question! Where did you come up with the name Malfo?**

 **Spirit: Well, my favs are Markiplir, Smosh, SkydoesMc and KingB (- New guy. Makes good vids tho)**

 **Luna: Spirit came up with the name while sitting in PF Changs on mothers day with her soon-to-be married cousin. She was typing the beggining of chapter four and just had the idea to put a good villain in. And no, he isn't based off of Draco Malfoy. His name is short for malfunction.**

 **Soleil: I don't live with Spirit, so I don no!**

 **danifan300: markiplier blastphamoushd and pewdiepie**

 **All: Woo!**

 **Ultima-Owner: That scream is always making be jump!**

 **Spirit: Okay**

 **Luna: Cool**

 **Soleil: ...**

 **The 6th Spectral King: OF course, Prize is (SPOILERS)! And if not, well, you're going to change it just to be unpredictable**

 **Spirit: ...**

 **Luna: ...**

 **Soleil: ...**

 **All: Thanks for giving the twist away...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Luna: Ugggghhhhh... Rind me to never answer reviews again...**

 **Soleil: Agreed...**

 ***Spirit walks in* I got cake!**

 **Luna and Soleil: Yay!...**

 **Spirit: Woah, what happened to you guys?**

 **Luna: Too**

 **Soleil: Many**

 **Both: Reviews...**

 **Spirit: Yeesh... Anyways... Who wants chocolate cake! *Holds up cake filled plate***

 ***Red and black blur steals the plate***

 **Spirit: S**T WHAT WAS THAT!?br *Grenade lands between feet. Kicks it away.* Ugh, hold on guys, I gotta go deal with the Merc With A Mouth...**

 **Luna: DON'T LET HIM HAVE THE SUGAR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **Spirit: Don't worry, I got 'em *Holds up Deadpool***

 **Deadpool: No fair!**

 **Spirit: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit your yapping and get out! *Boots Deadpool out the door***

 **Soleil: The heck just happened...**

 **Spirit: Nothing, just an annoying merc. WHO WANTS CAKE!?**

 **Luna and Soleil: Us!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anyways guys, this has been a special chapter, dedicated to all of my readers. You guys have helped me out from day one, and every view and review I get helps me become a better writer every day. I may make a few mistakes, but hey, nobody's perfect.**

 **Message for today:**

 **Pu GNiMoC yRaSReViNNa Na eVaH uoy Fo yNa oD?**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **Spirit.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. I got one review last chapter. Yea, not very happy bout that but ehh, what am I gonna do. Point is, I really want to know how you guys feel about this story. Reviews help me get chapters out faster. Heck, they can even give me ideas. So please, more reviews are needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prize's once white, now light blue, eyes shot open to see Goldly. His right arm was across his chest with a paw in the air. He noticed one thing immediately.

They were in the office.

Prize felt a huge sting on his right cheek. He pressed a fabric hand against his face and sent a glare at Goldy, "Did you just slap me!?"

Goldy narrowed his blue eyes, "Hey! I didn't know what else to do! You wouldn't wake up!"

"Well did you have to slap me to do that!? Jeez, that hurt!" Prize was still rubbing his sore cheek.

"At least I wasn't the one screaming bloody murder in my sleep!" Goldy hissed back.

Prize cocked a robotic eye, "What?" The last thing he had remembered was going into the room, and...

Then it all came back to him. Like being hit by a truck. He sat up and stared straight at Goldy, "What happened while I was in there?" He asked sternly.

The golden bear helped his friend up, "You went in. I heard you screaming and I had to drag you out. I took you through the exit and here we are."

The puppet put a hand to his head, "I... I remember..." He whispered.

"You what?"

Prize looked at Goldy, "I remember... I remem-! Oh no..." The puppet's expression grew gave. He looked around the office and into the hall, "We need to go.

Goldy nodded and looked down the hall, "While I'm glad you remember, we need to get reinforcements to fight Malfo. I have barely any energy in the physical world."

Prize followed the bear to the main hallway. They stopped in front of the black Parts and Service door. The puppet looked anxiously at Goldy and stepped into the room.

He first woke Mark, Mari and Mike up, then shot a sideways glance at Bonnie in the corner.

Mari placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We're going to need all the help we can get." She whispered through her broken jaw.

Prize nodded and calmly stepped up to the purple bunny. He prodded him in the shoulder. Once that didn't work, Prize proceeded to do the dumbest thing imaginable.

He slapped Bonnie right across the side of the face.

The rabbit's red LED light blinked on and, in return for being woken up, punched Prize across the room with his remaining arm.

"Ow!" Prize hissed. Yes, he knew that it was a dumb idea to wake the bunny up like that, but on the other hand, he was still pissed about what happened the night before.

A robotic chuckle came from the faceless rabbit's voice box. He stood...

And went to help Prize up.

Prize, and the other animatronics, just stared dumbly at him. It wasn't like Bonnie to be nice for once. He had been fighting with them for almost three years. Ever since Malfo had gone rouge. The evil puppet had manipulated the rabbit before he had been defeated. Now that Malfo was back, he had probably let his hold on Bonnie drop in order to gain more power.

Mike was the first to speak, "M-Martin? You're back?" It had been years since any of them had used his name.

The rabbit tilted his head at them, "Back? I don't quite remember leaving." He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

Mark also lost his fish-like facial expression, "You seriously don't remember?"

"Did something happen that I should remember?"

Prize grunted, "Maybe a few things..." He rubbed his split mask in discomfort.

Martin took notice instantly, "Woah, Prize, what happened to you?" The purple bunny kneeled down to the marionette's level.

"Uh," Goldy piped in, "Less talky more savey, Prize. We don't have much time."

"Right!" Prize exclaimed. He looked to all of the old animatronics, "Malfo's back. He's already killed one of his hostages. He'll kill everyone else if we don't stop him soon."

Mari narrowed her eyes, "We're in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First of all. Shalla had gotten her mouth broken off. Then, she had been tied up. Finally, to top it all off, she had to witness the death of someone that she had tried so hard to protect. Her friends were, more or less, in the same mood. Tony was glaring daggers at Malfo. Kenna was struggling fruitlessly. As for Ally and Billy, they had the most hostility towards the evil puppet. Billy was muttering curses towards Malfo under his breath. Ally, meanwhile, tried to unbind her friends from her tangled body.

All in all, they were pissed.

Malfo had been pacing. Just. Pacing. He hadn't stopped for the past half hour. His eyes held a mix of emotions. Anger, hatred, mistrust, and most surprisingly of all, regret. He shook that emotion from his glare. All he could do was wait.

'Clunk'

Each figure looked around in confusion. What had made that noise? They were used to the drumming of rain on the ceiling, and the creaking of the building, but this sound was... different, in a way.

It sounded again, along with the scraping of metal.

Malfo's pupils dilated into small dots, determination clearly showing.

Freddy squeezed through the broken door first. He let a glare loose at Malfo, "Oh... It's you" he growled.

Malfo sent a glance back, annoyance clearly showing. He hissed towards the Freddy model, "To what do I owe this visit, Mike."

"I think ye already know." Mark snarled as he walked in with Mari. The damaged fox growled, about to leap directly at the marionette.

A bulky metal hand grasped Foxy by the shoulder. Bonnie pushed them aside and stepped foreword to face Malfo. "I'm not your puppet anymore." He growled furiously.

Malfo lifted a claw-like finger, "You've always been my puppet whether you like it or not." He hissed back, unaware of the sounds from the vents above.

Prize, silent as an owl's flight, let himself drop into the shadows from the vent above. He slinked towards Malfo, unheard.

The dark puppet was gripped by the shoulders and forcefully turned to stare directly at Prize's cracked mask. His pupils grew in shock. He gained a furious, yet startled tone, "Prize!? How the hell did you escape!?"

"Someone forgot to wind the music box..." Prize malevolently hissed.

Goldy appeared behind Prize, "and he had help." The golden bear added. He was hazy. The outline of the wall could be faintly seen through his worn stomach.

Prize moved his grip to Malfo's neck. He growled in the marionette's face, softly, but loud enough for only Malfo to hear, "Hello, Phantom."

Malfo, or now, Phantom gained an enraged glint in his eyes. He stared directly at Goldy with that same angry stare. He growled, and felt himself go limp in Prize's unrelenting grip.

Prize let his hold on Phantom's neck loosen, figuring that his enemy had given in.

It was all that the evil puppet needed to throw his counterpart off. He screamed in rage as he flung himself towards Prize, claw-like hands and all.

Prize, and everyone else, gasped. Time seemed to slow down to the Prize Puppet. He shut his eyes to prepare for the pain to come.

But it never did.

Prize opened his eyes to see Phantom struggling with Ally. She had managed to untangle herself just in time. She coiled around him like a metal snake.

Meanwhile, Tony, Shalla and Kenna were attacking the Shadow Animatronics. They had already managed to break Sam out of Shadow Bonnie's grasp.

Sam dragged Tucker's mangled body to a corner. She checked his throat for a pulse, but found none whatsoever. She slumped over, defeated, and laid her friends body beside her.

Prize snapped out of his bewilderment as Malfo broke out of Ally's grasp. Prize looked over to the Toy animatronics, who had freed Jazz and Maddie, "You need to protect them! No matter what!" He yelled.

Phantom had gained the upper hand in his scuffle with The Mangle. Having pinned her to the tile floor, his arm was raised for the final blow when a brown sign knocked against the side of his head. Malfo growled and turned his head to see Billy himself glaring like a maniac.

He stepped forward, "Leave my sister alone!" Billy then threw his second projectile, a red and yellow balloon, at the puppet.

Phantom was hit right in the center of his forehead. He grabbed the balloon and simply popped it with his spindly fingers. This was what crossed the line completely for Billy. His eyes turned completely black, except for two white dots in the center. He let a bone chilling laugh out, and locked his eyes directly behind Malfo.

The puppet turned to see Foxy rushing straight at him. Mark leaped directly towards Malfo, jaws wide and deadly.

Malfo narrowed his eyes and jumped right as the fox was upon him. He slammed Mark to the floor on his decent.

His victory was short lived, though, as Prize catapulted into his side. This sent the both of them sprawling to the ground. They wrestled for a moment, with Prize ending up on top.

"Think of what you're doing, Malfo! Why all of this murder!" He lifted Malfo by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

Malfo grunted as he was pressed against the tiles. He struggled, not answering Prize's question. The evil counterpart managed to turn his head ever so slightly to see Sam slumped over in sadness next to her friends mangled body. He could see the goth shuddering in the pain of losing Tucker. Jazz and Maddie sat next to her, huddled behind the Toy Animatronics.

An image flashed in his mind, quick but distinguishable. It was of himself, but when he was still living as a mere child. He was walking next to Tucker in the image. Both of them had a pure look of joy on their faces.

Malfo's nonexistent breath caught in his throat as more images flashed by. Him face to face with a blushing girl, a photo of him and Tucker accidentally hugging in their sleep. The final one was of all three of them in a picture together, having a great time by the looks of it.

Prize noticed his expression, catching the marionette by surprise. Had his words actually worked? He dropped Malfo to the ground, where he landed on his knees.

The figure on the ground shook, staring at his hands. He battled himself inside his mind, different voices arguing from different points of view. Breathing harshly, his black eyes sent a small glance back to the night guards behind Prize's legs. Seeing Sam's tear stained face again seemed to make something snap within him.

"W-What have I..."

"Phantom?" Prize questioned, head tilting ever so slightly. Before anything else could be said, the darker marionette shot up and pushed Prize out of the way, running from the room, and from the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY FINISHED!

I decided at throw a bit of comedy in this, ya know, to lighten the mood after... Ya, chapter 4...

Anyways! Time to answer reviews!

DanielleFenton: Okay.

Hollowwind: Thank you so much for that *eye twitches* Now! I'm going to take even longer on it! But seriously, if you want me to update, go review on the actual story you want updated!


	7. Note

**Hey Guys! Listen, I am completely hyped for the Halloween DLC that Scott will release later. But, I am just going hold off on writing PTS until that comes out. So this story will be going on a current hiatus.**

 **In the meantime: I have a plan. This note will turn into a Phantomspirit12 AMA (Ask Me Anything)**

 **Leave your questions in a review, and I will be updating this note every two or three days. But, the only questions I will not allow will be my personal information such as my birth date (Birth** ** _day_** **is okay), where I live, or my contact information.**

 **Hey, I may even continue this, if it works, after the hiatus is over. I will still be working on chapter 7, but not too harshly considering I'm still debating weather it's '83 or '87 in the game... But I digress.**

 **I still have three stories that are not on a hiatus: Phantom Eevee, Phantom: The Return(Kind of), and Phantom Videos.**

 **So! Leave your questions in your review, and Ill see you guys in a bit!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **Frist: No this Is not a new chapter and no this story is not dead! But PTS Chapter 7 IS coming!**

 **I just needed to address a few things**

 **First! I am back into writing almost full time! I only have three days of school left (We got Monday AND Friday off!) and once summer starts, I'll be sure to have more content for you guys!**

 **As well as that, It is almost my second year anniversary! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **That will be an exciting day (Smiles evilly)**

 **Anyways! I've also edited chapter five just because of something that happened with the format (CODE EVERYWHERE) so you can go check that out. it also has a little bit of new information that I added in ^_^**

 **Welp! Again, I'm open for questions! Cya later my readers!**


	9. Chapter 7: New Trust?

**I HAVE RETURNED FAITHFUL READERS!**

 **Now! IMPORTANT STUFF HERE!**

 **HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY GUYS!** ***blows party horn***

 **I'm changing the timing a bit. I'm having this take place three years instead of five in the future that I stated in chapter 1. Okay? I'm not messing with timing any more than that. I'm getting a plot set together for this, and I'm setting up a list for what I want to happen.**

 **I am so sorry this took so long. I've been really busy, school, dropped my phone in the toilet, hitting blocks, grades, the war on Quizup, the Gravity Falls... Finale...**

 **...**

 **Yeah I've been depressed lately.**

 **Literally I paused(putting a marker where I did) for almost two months at a time before even starting back up.**

 **Only binging on Gravity Falls Reruns, Steven Universe, Undertale and its soundtrack, Pentatonix and other stuff has gotten me started up again. Literally I'm listening to Pentatonix rn**.

 **LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

 **Quick note: I am also clawing my way through some other works**

 **Here's a list**

 **Phantom The Return: I'm just putting it up for adoption at this point.**

 **Phantom Eevee: Slowly getting there! On hiatus!**

 **I am writing out a new story. Try and guess what crossover it is. One of them is Danny Phantom obviously, the other is a video game (Not FNAF) the story will be titled Fallen.**

 **Let's go**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

( _Previously_ )

 _"Think of what you're doing, Malfo! Why all of this murder!" He lifted Malfo by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall._

 _Malfo grunted as he was pressed against the tiles. He struggled, not answering Prize's question. The evil counterpart managed to turn his head ever so slightly to see Sam slumped over in sadness next to her friends mangled body. He could see the goth shuddering in the pain of losing Tucker. Jazz and Maddie sat next to her, huddled behind the Toy Animatronics._

 _An image flashed in his mind, quick but distinguishable. It was of a child. It was walking next to Tucker in the image. Both of them had a pure look of joy on their faces._

 _Malfo's breath caught in his skinny throat as more images flashed by. Him face to face with a blushing girl, a photo of the kid, now a teenager, and Tucker accidentally hugging in their sleep. The final one was of all three of them in a picture together, having a great time by the looks of it._

 _Prize noticed his expression, catching the marionette by surprise. Had his words actually worked? He dropped Malfo to the ground where he landed on his knees._

 _The figure on the ground shook, staring at his hands. He battled himself inside his mind, different voices arguing from different points of view. Breathing harshly, his red eyes sent a small glance back to the night guards behind Prize's legs. Seeing Sam's tear stained face again seemed make something snap within him._

 _"W-What have I..."_

 _"Phantom?" Prize questioned, head tilting ever so slightly. Before anything else could be said, the darker marionette shot up and pushed Prize out of the way, running from the room, and from the fight._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Phantom!" Prize called out in worry. He looked towards Goldy for help, in which he received a simple nod in return. The puppet turned and flew out of the damaged doorframe. He entered the game room and began searching.

The distressed puppet slinked around the arcade games, only finding loose tokens and tickets on the carpeted floor. Prize sighed and continued his search. He eventually found himself in the Prize Corner.

A slight movement in the shadows gained Prize's attention. It was as if something was trying to hide. The only thing that could be seen was a blood stained black hand.

Prize sighed again, "Phantom, come out. You and I both know you can't hide back there forever."

" _No_." Came the harsh and whispered reply.

"Phantom, please. I- I know you didn't mean it. I know you didn't want to kill him." The marionette slightly floated over to Phantom and reached an offering hand out.

The hand was quickly slapped back, "No! Stay away! I- I don't want to hurt you too..." Those last words were spoken in a whisper.

"Phantom, listen." Prize grabbed his former adversary by the shoulders and turned him so they could talk mask-to-mask.

Phantom looked horrible, so to speak. Blood stained his face. His once scarlet red eyes were glitching from blue to white, green and back to red, again and again. To add to his normal bleak color, two black liquids dripped slowly from his eyes like molasses.

Prize shook his disturbance off and continued with his hands on the defeated puppets shoulders, "I know you didn't mean it. I know that you were just scared, and in pain... And, I know that you want to bring justice to our killer, I do too." He paused, waiting for his old friend to respond.

Phantom let his head droop between Prize's arms, "I- I killed him... How can you even stand being near me? Stand to even look at me!? I practically gave Him what he wanted... I've... I've stooped to his level..." His mask faintly echoed his last few words, sorrow seeping out each time they repeated.

Prize shook his head, "Phantom, it's okay. You didn't want this. It's not your fault."

Phantom's head shot up "It is my fault! His blood is literally on my hands!" His head drooped back to its previous position.

"No It isn't!" Prize wrapped his arms around Phantom's shoulders and pulled him into a hug "You and I both know that's not true. And I'm sure if we went back, everyone else would agree. This is effecting all of us, not just you."

"But... I took it way too far..."

Prize lifted his friends chin up "It happens to the best of us" He stood and offered a hand to his friend, "C'mon, we should probably head back now."

An unsure look came from Phantom's eyes, "But, they'll hate me... They already hate me..."

"No, they won't." Prize began, "Mangle, Billy, and everyone else cares about you. The guards haven't even seen the real you yet. Besides, the animatronics... We're like fathers to them. No matter what, I know they still love you. They're just afraid for you too."

The darker puppet nodded, grabbed a hold of Prize's hand and helped himself up. "You really think so huh?"

"That's what family's for." Prize chuckled back.

 **XX(DAAAAAW!THATWASSWEET!)XX**

Mangle stared after Malfo as he ran from the room. She heard Prize yell something, but couldn't tell exactly what he had said.

The broken down fox swung towards her friends. She helped move Tucker's body in a more peaceful position before she crawled down the wall to face the remaining night guards.

Goldy sat next to her along with the other animatronics. He sighed and looked upon Tucker's body with sadness. Sure, he hadn't even met him, but still felt sorry for the teen. He noticed Billy, who had sat down next to him, proceede to give the golden bear a hug. He smiled slightly and wrapped his paw around the boy's shoulder.

Jazz stared at the bear with confusion, Maddie and Sam doing the same.

Goldy answered what all of them were thinking, "You three probably don't know me, right?" The golden Freddy took their silence as a yes, and he continued, "I'm Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldy if you'd like."

Jazz was the first to speak, "Are... Are you like Prize?"

"Pretty much. I died about two weeks after him. My spirit haunted the golden Freddy suit."

Maddie voiced her thoughts next, "But, if you're like Prize, then, how come you're fading? Are you alright?"

Goldy nodded, "It's a bit complicated to explain, but, long story short: I cannot hold my physical form in the real world for long. I usually roam, as I call it, the mindscape, visiting dreams and gaining new knowledge."

"Does that mean you know about Malfo?" Jazz responded in more of a statement than a question.

"Correct again." The fading bear put a finger to his chin, "I might as well start from the beggining." He muttered.

Goldy gathered his thoughts for a moment and began, "Well, I was ten when I died, my mind is a bit fuzzy as to how I was killed, only a pain in my chest serves as a clue." He cleared his throat, "But anyways, two weeks prior to my death, the same man that killed Prize attempted to kill me. Before that could happen, though, I was given some more time by Prize himself. He saved me from that man, but for the price of his life instead of mine. Two weeks later, however, the man killed me behind the old pizzeria. My soul found this body, and here I stand before you. Anyways, I met Prize and Malfo after my death, they helped me understand what had happened to me. Malfo..." He took a breath, even though he didn't need it, "Malfo was different back then. He was almost exactly like Prize, except they could coexist like they do now. He had merely been a figure in the mindscape, coming out to help me and Prize from time to time."

"What happened to him?"

Goldy turned his head towards Maddie, who had asked the question, and nodded. "You see," he began, "Like I mentioned earlier, Malfo was part of the mindscape at first, but was unstable. He couldn't keep his form in the real world for long. He could see through Prize's eyes while he was away, and, while Prize was unaware of who he had to look at every day, Malfo sat, staring into the face of our killer. It eventually drove him to the brink of insanity. He exited the mindscape one night, and came to speak with us. The conversation turned into a fight, and Malfo went rouge. He attacked us, corrupted Martin-"

The faceless rabbit sighed and let his head droop.

"-and trapped me in the mindscape before he was defeated. For three years Prize and the others have been trying to save the night guards. Malfo's hold on Martin had stayed, and due to a few incidents, the employees didn't trust any of them. It was extremely rare that anyone survived." Goldy finished his tale with a breath of air escaping his jaws. His head shot up once more as he remembered what had happened in the previous hour, "There is... One more thing I need to tell you."

All three guards had their interest perked. After that whole story, what else could he have to offer?

Goldy answered that question for them, "Before we arrived here, Malfo had trapped Prize inside his own mind. He escaped, and I got rid of his perusers. I took Prize to the only place where we could escape, and restore his memory at the same time."

"So he remembers everything now?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well," The golden bear began, "Yes, and no. He managed to keep it together long enough to faintly remember people and events from his life. But, unfortunately, he couldn't hold out long enough. I had to drag him out after awhile. Even if he tried, he will not be able to remember who he used to be when he was alive. Regardless, he should be fine, unless he somehow finds a way crack that thick head of his"

The goth nodded glumly at his response and let her head droop once more. Each guard and animatronic sat in silence.

Two figures shuffled in from the doorway, one more straightened out than the other. The pair came into the middle of the room and paused.

Sam, and everyone else's heads shot up. There, in the center of the tiled floor was Prize, with a solemn-looking Malfo -Well, as solemn as a puppet could be- looking down upon the floor.

The dark puppet mumbled out some inaudible words. Prize looked towards him, nodded, and lead Malfo forward by the hand.

Sam, having grabbed a plastic pizza from the wall, rushed up to the two and walloped Malfo across the side of the head. The plastic weapon flew aside as she hit the shadowed puppet.

Prize gasped as his counterpart slipped from his grasp and smacked against the wall, dropping to the floor limply. He ran over to help his friend just as Sam, now holding a metal pipe from who-knows-where, came rushing towards him as well.

The prize puppet desperately draped himself on top of Malfo, ready to take Sam's wrath himself.

The vengeful goth brought her weapon down towards the puppet, only for it to be stopped completely by a glowing blue barrier.

Both Prize and Malfo looked up in confusion. For each of them had expected an attack by Sam.

Prize looked questionably at Malfo, throwing a slight glance at the glowing blue sphere surrounding them.

The other puppet simply shook his head, "Wasn't me." He answered, slightly amused.

Prize looked around in wonder at his apparent creation, he cautiously lifted a finger and poked at the barrier.

Sam, being the stubborn girl she was, just kept beating the daylights out of the blue sphere. She finally let a grunt of frustration and threw the pipe back from whence it came.

Both puppets sighed in relief. Prize stood up, but was knocked back down when he made contact with the blue sphere. He kneeled with a hand on his head. Prize closed his mechanical eyes in concentration, willing the blue sphere to dissipate.

A tap on the shoulder made him blink his eyes open.

The sphere had cleared away. Phantom was standing up with his hand extended towards Prize.

(Stopped here for a month)

The puppet gripped his hand with Phantom's and helped himself off the ground. "Thanks" he said and turned to Sam, "I-it's okay, he's not going to hurt anyone."

The goth scowled, "You think I care that he isn't going to hurt anyone else!?" Sam began,"What about what he did before? He killed Tucker!"

Her harsh words made Prize flinch. He then sighed and continued, "That's true, but it wasn't his fault! He-" The puppet stopped when Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Prize, she's right." The darker puppet began "I deserve every punishment that I need to receive"

Prize rolled his eyes, "Don't go saying that, Phantom. Did we not just talk about it."

"I know... I know... I still feel horrible about it though. I- I just wish I know what I could do..." He shamefully looked upon the ground.

Prize turned his head towards Goldy and cautiously flicked his eyes towards his distressed friend.

The yellow bear nodded in return and sighed, "Ma-" he paused to clear his throat, "Phantom. Like what Prize probably told you, it isn't your fault. The one to blame is... You know..."

Prize continued for him, "Yeah, and, Phantom. I'm completely serious when I said this isn't your fault. It really isn't. Please believe me on that."

Phantom sighed. He looked up at his two friends, then raised an imaginary brow, "You seriously aren't going to give up with the preaching are you?"

Prize, who could clearly tell Phantom was joking, laughed, "Nope." He said, popping the _'p_ ', "From now on, you're stuck with me!"

The darker puppet let out a slight chuckle and sighed, "I still just wish there was something I could do..."

"What's done is done. There's no going back to that... It sucks, but focus on the present, ok?" Prize pulled Phantom into another supporting hug. He let go to face his friend, "Now come on, we need to get everyone back befo-". Prize stopped as he was interrupted by the sound of a chiming bell, "Oh... Crap..." The puppet murmured before going rigid. He shuddered for a moment and fell limply to the floor. His light blue pupils died down until both sockets were black.

Though they were injured, the toy animatronics did the same. The metal suits' eyes faded and their bodies slumped forward, except for Mangle, who just fell into a pile from her position on the wall.

Jazz, who had been silent like everyone else, finally spoke, "What the..." She began, looking straight at Goldy and Phentom, "What just happened?"

The golden bear sighed as he looked towards Phantom, "It's six." He began, "I guess since we're technically not working here then we don't shut down for the day."

Maddie, who's voice was still hoarse slightly nodded, "Regardless, we need to get them back into their places. The manager will be here at six-thirty."

Goldy hummed, "Okay. May you three place Kenna, Shalla, and Tony in their places? Me and Phantom will take care of Prize, Ally and Billy."

Phantom continued for him, "We should probably also figure out where we should go during the day as well. I could try the Prize Corner."

"Good thinking." Goldy complemented, "I'll stay with you guys until I have to go."

"Let's get started then." The dark puppet agreed as he picked up his counterpart from the floor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So I... Guess this is goodbye for now."

Godly sighed at his friend's statement, "I think so, Phantom"

Phantom let out a breath of air as well, "Do you think we should tell Prize? I know it's working hours, but there aren't many kids around this time of day."

The golden bear nodded and walked slowly towards Prize's box. He looked around for any employees and discovered that the ticket handler was asleep at his post. Goldy rolled his white eyes, then softly padded over to where Prize's box sat.

He slightly rapped on the side of the container and waited for his friend to emerge.

Prize soon opened the lid and faced the golden bear, he sent a glance towards the sleeping employee at the counter before saying anything to Goldy, "Hey," he whispered, "What's up?"

"Prize," Goldy said, "My time here is short." He slightly gestured towards his barely visible body.

The puppet nodded solemnly, "I see... It was nice being able to see you again though."

"I am aware of that, old friend. It was good to see you as well."

(Stopped for two months)

The golden bear was basically invisible by now. He held a look of relief in his eyes. Goldy backed away from Prize before looking at the two puppets.

"Take care of eachother." He said before closing his eyes. Goldy let his body fade completely, leaving only a chill in the air.

Phantom stared at the spot before walking up towards Prize.

"Think we'll see him again?" Prize asked, tilting his head to look up at Phantom.

Phantom shook his head before speaking, humor present in his voice, "Considering the what happened last night? Yes."

The darkened puppet looked towards the sleeping employee, and then to the flashing lights and games of the arcade.

"We're going to see him again very soon."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ringing of a phone blared in the office.

Jazz, still bearing the shock of the events in the previous night as everyone else was, pressed the speaker so they could all hear.

" _Hello_? _Hello_? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!" The phone guy started, slightly nervous. "You guys, uh, get the new uniforms we sent you?" He asked nervously.

Maddie tugged on the collar of her clean, purple uniform. She remained silent.

He coughed and continued "Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things... happen sometimes and-"

"'These things _happen_ sometimes?" Sam repeated, anger evident in her voice, "They happen!?" She grabbed the phone from the box and gripped it like she was trying to strangle the person on the other side. "NO SHIT YOU'RE UNDER INVESTIGATION! MY BEST FRIEND WAS _KILLED_ LAST NIGHT! IF OUR WORK TIMES HADNT BEEN SCREWED UP, NONE OF US WOULD BE IN THIS MESS!"

Jazz placed a firm hand on the goth's shoulder, "Sam." She calmly said, "Calm down, it's... not all his fault."

Instead of replying, Sam growled and slammed the phone back on the desk.

The man on the phone cleared his throat, "Um... It'll... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted." He explained awkwardly in light of what had just happened.

"Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost, uh, aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" He finished quickly, most likely to escape Sam's wrath for the night.

The phone let out a click as he hung up, leaving the office in silence, unless you counted the constant whirring of the fan.

That, and of course, the sudden, sped up version of Pop Goes The Weasel echoing throughout the halls.

Not a single one of them flinched at the noise. They had expected the song to play, maybe a little later, but what they were not expecting, was what was to come of the song.

Both Phantom and Prize walked out from the shadowed hall. The latter's mask had appeared to be fixed from the previous nights events.

The darker of the two waved a greeting as expected, but Prize froze, the lights in his eyes dimming.

Maddie took notice immediately. She walked forwards so she could get a better look, "Prize?" She asked as Phantom began to observe the puppet, "are you oka-"

The loudest, mechanical screech she had ever heard interrupted the former huntress before Prize flew straight at her, eyes completely black.

Every person in the room gasped.

Phantom, somehow, managed to grab Prize's foot, drag him back, and press him against the ground to prevent any further attack.

The whole room was silent, until, of course, a certain badmouthed teen decided to speak her current thoughts.

"PRIZE, WHAT THE F-"

" _Language_!" Phantom yelled as he tried to keep Prize down. He pulled his head up to look straight at Sam before he was dragged back down with a yelp.

Phantom managed to lift Prize up and lock him in a tight grip. The puppets arms flailed as he screeched, continuously smacking his captor.

All three guards slowly approached, wary of how close they got.

Jazz came into the closest proximity to the struggling marionette. "What's wrong with him!?" She asked.

"I- _ow_!- don't know! This is the first time he's done this!" He explained as he was repeatedly smacked, "Okay can we just tie him down!" He yelled, finally fed up with the constant whacking.

Sam nodded and looked around the office. Nothing useful that she could see- There! An emergency fire hose was cooled like a snake on the wall! The teen ran to grab it without hesitation.

With Phantom's help, they tied Prize to the swivel chair. He struggled still, but did not have the sense of mind to try and untangle the hose.

The dark marionette came in closer "Prize! What's wrong with you!?" He asked loudly, trying to get through to his friend.

The only response he got was a series of mechanical screeches and static. The bound puppet was clawing at the air towards Maddie.

Phantom looked between the two, confusion flashing in his eyes.

' _Why just go after her_. _..?_ '

He thought about this for a moment. There has to be a reason at least for her to be a target. He just couldn't figure out why.

Maddie composed herself and straightened out. She closed her eyes, thinking, "I'll go check out the rest of the building. Jazz, come with me. Sam, stay here and help Phantom." She commanded in a hollow voice.

Jazz stared at her mother, "Are you sure that's a good idea? What... What if the others are like... That." She cautioned as she gave Prize a sideways glance.

"Here." Sam muttered, reaching into her pack, she pulled out a silver handgun with green markings. A huge logo on the grip of the weapon stated that it was made by Fenton Works. Otherwise known as Maddie and her husband, Jack.

"You brought an ectogun!?" Both Jazz and Phantom questioned simultaneously.

Sam twirled the gun around her finger and shrugged, "Always good to be prepared." She sent a glare towards Phantom before handing the gun off to Jazz, "Here. I have an extra in my bag. Stay with your mom and you'll be set."

"Got it. We'll meet back here at two." Jazz replied as she followed Maddie into the hall.

"And bring that music box on your way back! I want to try something!" Phantom called after them.

Maddie gave a thumbs up from the entrance of the hall before stepping into the darkness.

Sam pulled out her other ectogun and set it on the table. She sighed and sat down in the other provided chair. The teen grabbed the plush cupcake and began to toss it from hand to hand.

"You know I'm not buying it." She said casually.

Phantom raised an imaginary brow, "Buying what? If I may ask."

Sam leaned back and propped her feet on the table. Her steel-tipped boots make quite the clatter. She kept her casual tone, "You may have everyone fooled by your ' _Transformation_ '. But you and I both know that you shouldn't be forgiven." She growled.

Phantom kept his unchanging expression on her. He knew that it would be hardest to convince Sam of his change. So he let her continue.

"Let me tell you something _right now_." She started, she stood and walked until she was face to face with Phantom "If you make _one_ step backwards, _one_ slip up. Give me _one_ reason to think you might hurt anyone else, and you won't have to worry about serving _justice_ anymore." she hissed, "Because I will make sure that yours is served. Right then and there."

Phantom merely nodded and stepped back in a sign of respect, deciding not to engage at the moment. He waited until Sam sat back in her chair before strolling over to the corner, and sitting down to wait out what was to come.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **GOOD** **NEWS**! **I** **have** **Muse**!

 **Yay**! **Next** **chapter will be great! Happy anniversary guys!**


End file.
